A Night to Remember
by SakuraStories
Summary: "A drunken mind will tell the truth a sober one is afraid to admit" Kakashi doesn't remember last night. It could destroy everything between him and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

As always, my stories have some typos in them, but i will come back and edit it later :)

Enjoy

She was sitting on a barstool sipping her drink. Ino and Ten Ten were giggling and pointing out guys in the bar of whom they thought were 'bed material'. Sakura really didn't care one way or another. She was just out to have a few drinks to help her relax.

The bar was a big circle, you could see people sitting straight across or on either side. She hadn't really paid too much attention to her surroundings and quite frankly just didn't care.

"Sakura!" Naruto quickly sat down at the unattended barstool next to her. She inwardly groaned. Ino and Ten Ten were enough of a headache for her, she didn't really want Naruto adding to it. "Hi Naruto." She said as she raised her glass to her lips.

"Kaka-Sensei is drunk! I mean REALLY drunk! It's funny!" Sakura scanned the bar around her for her ex-sensei. Sitting straight across from her was Kakashi who was being forced to drink another shot by Genma and Guy. Yamato was handing the bartender close to ten empty shot glasses.

"We are trying to get him laid!" Naruto said between snickering. "Gee Naruto, that's just great! For him, who needs to go get some sleep and for the girl hes going to fall asleep fucking. Way to ruin his reputation in the sack and leave some poor girl feeling like a failure." "Sakura, what is wrong with you? You are no fun!" And with that, Naruto walked away.

Normaly it wouldn't have bothered her, but lately things had just been making her more upset than usual. Truth be told, she probably needed to get laid too. She now watched Kakashi who had this agonizing look on his face like he just wanted to go home. She felt really bad for him. No doubt this was probably another challenge from his eternal rival, Guy.

She sighed and drained the contents of her glass. She was about ready to leave anyways, she would just waltz over there and announce that she was taking him home. Ino looked over at Sakura. "Hey, we are going to go dance, you want to come?" Sakura shook her head.

She was waiting for the bartender to come over so she could pay her tab. She watched Kakashi stumble over to the jukebox and pull some coins out of his pocket. Genma brought some dolled up woman with about a pound of rouge on her face, wearing an outfit that looked like it would rip if she sat the wrong way.

She began to run her hand over Kakashi's arm as he tried desperately to ignore her and count out the change in his hand. Sakura laughed a bit. Now she was just being cruel. At least they were picking women who had no dignity left to be slaughtered when he passed out on her.

She was still waiting for the bartender who was trying to fill everyone elses orders that had to wait while she had made about 15 shots for Kakashi. The bartender was now helping someone a few seats down from her and the poor woman looked like her mind was running faster than her body would. "Do you need any help?" Sakura asked, concerned. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

Sakura had been a bartender for a short time a few years ago. She stepped behind the bar, and started to fill orders. Five minutes later everyone had been served. She was ready to pay her tab and leave. Kakashi had sat back down and was still ignoring the woman. His face looked pained now, as if he were fending off a migraine.

Sakura held up her cash towards the bartender, indicating she was ready to leave. "Oh honey, you're fine. Don't worry about it. Thank you for helping me!" "No problem at all." Sakura smiled. She looked at Kakashi who glanced up at her at the same time. She smiled. He gave her his eye crease indicating a returned smile.

She was about to get up to go ask him if he wanted her to get him out of there, when the guys came and surrounded him, ordering another set of shots for the poor man. The woman was now whispering in Kakashi's ear. Sakura couldnt tell if it was the lighting, but his skin almost looked green, like he would be sick.

Ino and Ten Ten came back from the dance floor and sat down and ordered more drinks. A drink was placed in front of Sakura. "Oh no, I am about to go." "No way forehead! You never come out! You have only been here an hour! You're staying!" Sakura sweat dropped, much like Kakashi was doing as this woman continued her apparently unwanted attention.

Sakura sipped on her drink. After this one, that was it. She was going home and didnt care who she had to destroy to leave. Half way through her glass, the bartender placed a shot in front of her. She glared at Ino. "Wasn't me!" Ino replied. "From that gentleman over there." The waitress pointed to Kakashi, who now had his face buried in his palms as the woman was laughing at something she had just told Kakashi.

Poor man. He looked up at Sakura. She raised her shot to him as a silent thanks. He raised his to her. She placed her empty shot glass on the counter. Ino and Ten Ten began to whisper out of Sakura's ear shot. "Oooooh! Sakura's old sensei is buying her drinks, Ten Ten." "I think we should take care of a little problem. Don't you?" "Definitely."

"Be right back forhead." She just stared at her half empty glass and nodded. She looked up just as Ino and ten Ten were leading the rouged up woman into the bathroom. Within a minute, the woman rushed out the bathroom and left the bar. "What the hell?" Sakura muttered. Ino and Ten Ten walked out of the bathroom smiling as they checked to make sure she was gone.

"What did you say to that woman?" She asked as the girls took their seats. "That he is engaged." Ino said matter-of-factly. Sakura shook her head. "Well, he didn't seem to enjoy her company, so I guess you two did him a favor." "I think someone is getting lonely again." Ino nodded in Kakashi's direction as she and Ten Ten got up and walked to the dance floor. Sakura looked over at Kakashi who was now staring at her.

It was an intense stare. Sakura turned to look behind her, wondering who he was staring at like that, there was no one there except the wall. She turned around to look at him again and he was gone. She looked all around the bar and could not find him. Thoroughly confused, she went back to sipping her drink.

She felt someone's presense behind her and before she had a chance to turn, masked lips were up against her ear. "Lets get out of here while our friends aren't looking." Her stomach was in her throat and a billion butterflies were desperately trying to flee from her gut. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her breath hitched. Smoke appeared before her eyes and once it cleared, they were in Kakashi's apartment.

He stood there, not removing his hand from her waist or his lips from her ear. She couldn't move, breathe or think. He whispered against her ear "At least your friends were tying to help me, unlike my friends." She nodded. "I was going to come get you and ask if you wanted me to take you home, but the girls ordered me another drink." "And I ordered you the shot as a way to say 'stay for a little longer'. At least until our friends weren't looking.""Well I didnt really get that message, but ok." She said with a smile.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and snuggled his head further into her neck while pulling her closer to him. 'He's drunk. This means nothing. In the morning, he wont even remember this.' She was reassuring herself, or trying to talk herself into realizing these advances meant nothing. She would never take advantage of him in his state. She did not want to jeopardize what friendship they had.

"So, you wanted to take me home, huh? Figures, the one girl the guys didnt try." She laughed at what she figured was a joke, or drunken rambling. "So they got you wasted and were trying to get you laid. Classic." "Well, I wouldn't have minded if they had brought me a decent girl. Im not in such need that I am going to fuck just anything. I will go after something I want." He squeezed her a little tighter. "He's Drunk. He's Drunk. He's Drunk.'

Heat began to pool between her legs. He kept breathing against her ear and he was holding her so close. She really should get out of there, go home and let him sleep. She tried to pull away. She tugged her even closer, wrapping his arm even tighter.

"No."

"Kakashi you should get some rest."

"No."

"Do you want some water? I'm afraid you will dehydrate."

"No."

"Kakashi..."

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

She huffed, growing slightly aggitated.

"Why dont you go take a shower then? It will help sober you up."

"Ok."

He started walking them backwards, down the hall, still not letting go of her.

"Um, Kakashi?"

"Like you said, we are taking a shower."

"W-wait, I didn't say me too!"

"Then no."

"UGH! Ok If I come lie down with you, will you try to get some sleep?"

He continued dragging them down the hall to his room. He plopped down on the bed, still not letting go of her. His thumb began to mindlessly move back and forth against the skin of her stomach. Such a simple touch, yet so intimate. He began to kiss lightly on her neck. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" "Trying to get what I want." "You dont want this. You are drunk. You don't know what you want." "Sakura, a drunken mind will speak the truth that the sober mind is too afraid to admit."

"So you are telling me that you want me, but you are too afraid to admit it when you are sober." "Mmmm Hmm." "Kakashi, I want you too, but I dont want you to hate me in the morning if you remember this." "I won't ... hate you." He said between kisses. She sighed. When he was sober in the morning, would he admit it if she confronted him, or was he just drunk, wanting to get laid and telliing her anything she wanted to hear? He kept Kissing her neck. "Kakashi. We shouldn't do this." "Why?" "Me taking advantage of you when you are drunk? How will that affect our friendship? How will you feel about it in the morning? What would this be? A one time thing?" "You talk too much." He said as he swiftly turned her over on her back and was atop her.

She gasped. Staring into his glassed over eye, she knew he was very drunk and very close to falling asleep. If she could just distract him long enough, he would fall asleep and they could forget it ever happened. He reached up and started to pull his mask down. He had it under his nose, about to reveal his mouth when she caught his wrist and stopped him. "Not now." "How else can I do this then?" She closed her eyes as he pulled it down the rest of the way and placed his lips on hers.

Everything went quiet. Her thoughts vanished. Her ex sensei was kissing her. He was ready to do something with her that she never imagined would happen. Sure she wanted it to, but it was nothing more than a fantasy and she surely didn't want him to not be able to remember it, regret doing it, or hate her for going along with it. She wanted to see his face, but like everything that was happening right now, it was wrong.

She had too much respect for him to look at his face. He pulled away from the kiss. She kept her eyes shut. "Sakura. Look at me." "No." "Look at me." He said a bit more sternly. "No." "Oh, so you are going to play my game, huh?" "Kakashi, I want you to show me your face when I know you will remember doing it." "Sakura, you silly, silly girl." "What?" She opened her eyes and revealed fury. How dare he call her 'silly' and 'girl' right now, she was acting older than her age, with all the respect and sensible thinking.

She stared at a gorgeous face. Kakashi was more handsome than any man in the village. She touched her fingers to her lips as she stared at the lips that had just touched her own. Looking at his face almost broke down her defense and she was very close to giving in. But the drunken and tired look in his eye was what kept her from doing so. They stared at each other for a moment and then he kissed her again. This time much more gentle.

She didn't pull away. His hand caressed the side of her face. When he pulled away, he had a differnt emotion in his eye. It was still glassy, but there was something more. It was gentle and ... loving? Sakura was so confused. "Sakura, I..." She placed her finger on his lips and 'shhhh-ed' him. She pushed him over on his side and she stared at his face. He stared back. His hand caressing her cheek.

She lifted her finger and brushed his mussed up hair out of his face. He took his hand and grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on it. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. She knew he was falling asleep. She was thankful, but also saddened. She laid her head down on the pillow on her side and watched him drift into slumber before shortly doing so herself.

xXx

He awoke to the scent of coffee in the air. He knew someone was there. But who? He tried desperately to remember the events of last night to figure out who came home with him. He couldn't remember anything except some nasty woman hitting on him. "Oh shit." He sat up. He thought about slipping out the window and running far, far away. But unfortunately, his bedroom window had been jammed for two years and he had never bothered fixing it.

He would just have to man up, go in and tell her he had a mission to go on and he wouldnt be back for a month. The thought that he might have actually slept with her made him nauseous. He rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit.

Sakura heard it from the kitchen and poured him a cup of black coffee and fixed him a piece of toast. He came out of the bathroom shortly after and slowly walked down the hall. Sakura poked her head out from the kitchen and looked at him. "Morning." She said with a smile. He looked up surprised. "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

She knew it. He wouldn't remember a thing. She was so glad they didnt do too much, but also a bit let down. "Well, you weren't having the best of nights and your friends weren't giving you much help, so we left and I stayed to make sure you were alright."

"Oh thank god. I thought I did something really stupid last night." Her body tensed. Her heart sank. He was afraid he had slept with her, and then relieved to hear that she only stayed out of concern. She bit back her tears. She should have known this would happen and that he was not being truthful about his feelings last night. She was stupid for believing any of it.

"So what _did _happen last night?" He asked. She told him, leaving out 'intimate' details and instead of him getting them out of there, she made out that she had done it. He smiled. "Thanks for saving me." "That's what friends are for." She said with one of Sai's fake smiles. He went to turn around and pull his mask down to eat his toast and noticed it wasn't there.

He turned around and looked at Sakura. She looked at him as if nothing were different. "When did I..." touching his face. "Oh, you got sick last night and I was in there with you and you just never put it back up." She hated lying, but he lied to her last night. He sipped his coffee while watching her. Something seemed different. She seemed bothered about something.

"I'm going to go. I have things to do today. You seem like you are going to be ok." He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned to look at him. "Stay. Please." She sighed. He was asking her as a friend to stay with him for right now. She turned around and took her seat.

"Did I say something to upset you last night?" You have been acting strange towards me, like you are uncomfortable." "What makes you think it was anything you did?" She asked. He paused. She said 'did' not 'said'. What did he do to her? He remembered the guys were trying to get him laid.

The scenaro played out in his head. They hooked her and him up with out her knowledge, asking her to take him home, telling him she wanted to sleep with him. They get home, he tries to fuck her. Now she hates him.

Suddenly he was very upset with himself. "Did I _do _something to you last night?" She looked him dead in the eyes. "No." Suddenly a short memory came back to him.

_"No." _

_"Kakashi you should get some rest." _

_"No." _

_"Do you want some water? I'm afraid you will dehydrate." _

_"No."_

_"Kakashi..."_

_"No."_

_"Is that all you can say?"_

_"No."_

_She huffed, growing slightly aggitated. _

_"Why dont you go take a shower then? It will help sober you up."_

_"Ok."_

_He started walking them backwards, down the hall, still not letting go of her._

_"Um, Kakashi?"_

_"Like you said, we are taking a shower."_

_"W-wait, I didn't say me too!"_

_"Then no."_

_"UGH! Ok If I come lie down with you, will you try to get some sleep?"_

He was furious with himself. How could he do that to her? He tried desperately to remember what happened in the bedroom. Had he tried to rape her? He didn't know. "Sakura, if I did anything to you last night, I am sorry. Telling you I was drunk doesn't pass for an excuse if I crossed a line."

"Kakashi? Do you believe that a drunken mind tells the truth that a sober mind is afraid to admit?" Uh oh. What the hell did he say? He was making a mental note to never drink again. He hated not remembering anything. She brought her fingers to her lips as she looked out the window, waiting for his response. Another short memory.

_"Me taking advantage of you when you are drunk? How will that affect our friendship? How will you feel about it in the morning? What would this be? A one time thing?" "You talk too much." He said as he swiftly turned her over on her back and was atop her. _

_She gasped. He reached up and started to pull his mask down. He had it under his nose, about to reveal his mouth when she caught his wrist and stopped him. "Not now." "How else can I do this then?" She closed her eyes as he pulled it down the rest of the way and placed his lips on hers._

_He pulled away from the kiss. She kept her eyes shut. "Sakura. Look at me." "No." "Look at me." He said a bit more sternly. "No." "Oh, so you are going to play my game, huh?" "Kakashi, I want you to show me your face when I know you will remember doing it." "Sakura, you silly, silly girl." "What?" She opened her eyes and revealed fury. _

_She touched her fingers to her lips as she stared at the lips that had just touched her own. _

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You lied. You said I was vomiting and forgot to pull up my mask."

"How would you know?"

"I'm starting to remember fragments of last night."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember I acted inappropriately and you acted beyond your years in maturity and friendship."

"Acted inappropriately... yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Will you forgive me?"

"I already did."

"How far did we go? What happened after the kiss?"

"That was it."

"You arent lying again?"

"No. I'm not."

"Sakura, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about it. I have hurt you."

"Kakashi, I am not a fragile little child anymore that will break if you look at me wrong."

He couldnt reply to that. She got up. "Look, I do need to go to see Tsunade this morning. I will go stop by the market and grab some food and bring it back to make lunch. I noticed you are pretty low on food." "Ok. You _are _coming back, right? "Yes. I'll probably be about an hour." With that, she left. She walked towards the Hokage building. She was still a little heartbroken and furious at herself for getting her hopes up. He was horny and would say anything to get her to sleep with him.

Kakashi laid on his couch trying to remember what happened the night before. Bits and pieces were coming back here and there. He focused on the question she asked that he never answered. 'A drunken mind will speak the truth that the sober mind is too afraid to admit.' Another memory.

_He began to kiss lightly on her neck. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" "Trying to get what I want." "You dont want this. You are drunk. You don't know what you want." "Sakura, a drunken mind will speak the truth that the sober mind is too afraid to admit." "So you are telling me that you want me, but you are too afraid to admit it when you are sober." "Mmmm Hmm." "Kakashi, I want you too, but I dont want you to hate me in the morning if you remember this." "I won't ... hate you." He said between kisses. _

"So, she does want me. I don't understand. What did I do? Where did I go wrong?"

_"Morning." She said with a smile. He looked up surprised. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" "Well, you weren't having the best of nights and your friends weren't giving you much help, so we left and I stayed to make sure you were alright." "Oh thank god. I thought I did something really stupid last night." Her body tensed. _

"Oh god." It hit him like a ton of bricks. She stopped him last night, not because she didnt want it, because she really did, but she wanted it when he was sober and she knew it was truly what he wanted. Then he came out this morning and was glad to see her instead of the woman from last night, but she took his words the wrong way.

xXx

"Thank You!" Sakura said the to woman at the vegetable stand. She headed back to Kakashi's. "I'm going to go back, make some lunch for us and then go home. I just can't be around him right now." She told herself.

She opened his door and turned to shut it. She turned back around and Kakashi grabbed the bags out of her hands and sat them on the ground. He then carefully pushed her against the door and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Sakura, I messed up." Now she really was confused. He kisses her, then admits he messed up, meaning last night. "I should go." "Sakura, I remember. I wasn't lying. A drunken mind _does _tell the truth a sober one is scared to admit. I want to be with you. I want to have something with you. I wouldn't ever want just a one night thing with you. I have wanted you for a while. I just ... was too scared ... to admit it. I am upset with myself, not because I expressed my feelings for you, but because I took our first kiss on a night that I may have never remembered. And if I had not remembered ... well, it could have been disasterous."

"I thought you were scared you slept with me." "No! I was scared that you were that woman Guy found. That's why I said I was so glad to see you and why I was scared I did something bad last night by bringing her home. You don't know how close I was to jumping out a window!" Sakura giggled. "Well, you can thank Ino and ten Ten for scaring her off. They told her you were engaged." Kakashi smiled. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "I still dont remember _everything _that happened last night, but I do remember the important things."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well, do you want some lunch?" "Sure" He smiled back at her. "I want you here for dinner too." Sakura laughed. "Okay."

Well, that is the end of it! If you want a lemon, write it in the reviews and I'll write one. Otherwise, I will leave it at this. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! "I'll never forget" is now available!

Hop over to my profile to get to it. Ff is being a butt and wont let me post to story link in here.

sorry I took so long!


End file.
